Frio
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: La nieve caía y con ella se hacía presente el frio. ¿Habrá algo que la podrá calentar?


_**Hola chicos**_

 _ **Les traigo algo nuevo que se me acaba de ocurrir. Saben últimamente hace mucho frio aquí y yo lo evito a toda costa hasta casi no querer salir de la casa o hasta de mi cama.**_

 _ **Y pues se me ocurrió escribir algo referente al frio.**_

 _ **Y esto salió. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

La nieve no dejaba de caer. Las calles estaban pintadas de blanco. Y cierta chica rubia veía desde su ventana este magnífico escenario.

-Que hermoso

Veía con ilusión las casas adornadas de muchas luces, hasta su misma casa estaba adornada. Todo lo que ella veía estaba adornada. Se veía tan hermoso todo combinado con la nieve a su alrededor.

Ese día no había ido al gremio. Era imposible el caminar con las calles llenas de nieve. Así que prefirió hacer un rico y caliente chocolate, una vez que estuvo todo preparado y caliente se dedico a observar desde su ventana todo.

-Hace frio...

Se abrazo a sí misma. En si era su culpa de que ella no tuviera muchas ropas abrigadoras pero por obvias razones nunca lo admitiría. Soltó un largo suspiro y justamente cuando iba a cerrar la ventana cierto chico pelirrosa aparecio.

-¡LUCY!

Asusto tanto a la chica que dio un gran brinco y cayo de la cama al piso. Y para su mala suerte cayó de sentón. Cosa que no le gusto a la chica.

-¡NATSU YA TE DIJE QUE…!

Más no termino de gritarle porque sintió como el aire frio entraba a su casa y, prácticamente, congelaba todo. Hasta ella que soltó un ligero chillido por culpa del frio. Envidiaba a Natsu, era mago de fuego así que a él no le afectaba el frio y podía vestir como siempre.

-Natsu cierra rápido la ventana está haciendo mucho frio

El chico al ver la reacción de su amiga cerró la ventana. Vio como ella no dejaba de temblar, algo divertido se le pasó por la mente. Sería una divertida broma.

-Rayos Luce tiemblas como gelatina creo que te calentare...

Ante estas "inocentes" palabras la chica se sonrojo. No sabía que decir, ni mucho menos sabia que pensar. Iba a decir algo más hasta que vio como el chico encendió sus manos.

Todo se había tratado de una broma. El chico no tardo en reírse, ella ante esas risas se enojo.

-Eres un idiota Natsu

La chica estaba por alejarse de ahi. Hasta que sintió como algo cálido se enredaba a su cuello. Vio y era una bufanda blanca, la bufanda blanca que el chico nunca se separaba de ella.

-Na-Natsu...

Se volvió a sonrojar. ¿Como podía enojarse con el si era lo más lindo y tierno del mundo? Vio como el chico desvió su mirada un poco sonrojada. Y rascaba su mejilla, seña de que estaba más que avergonzado.

-Es tu culpa por vestirte así y también por mal entender todo, idiota...

La chica soltó una pequeña risita. Nunca se imagino que vería a su mejor amigo de esa manera. Se acomodo mejor la bufanda, ante la mirada sonrojada del chico, le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-De todas formas gracias, se me ha quitado el frio

La chica dio vuelta y se fue a la cocina mientras el chico aun seguía parado en medio de la habitación.

-Pero que diablos hice

Susurro tan bajo para que la chica no escuchara. Ni él estaba consciente de lo que había hecho. Simplemente lo hizo y ya. Al verla con tanto frio fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Y antes de que tomara asiento en la cama de la chica, escucho como esta le hablaba.

-Por cierto, ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

Vio como la chica se asomo desde la cocina y le dedico una sonrisa pequeña. El chico solo le sonrió, como solo él sabía, y de igual manera se dirigió a la cocina.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

Un pelirrosa abría los ojos y bostezaba. Sintió como algo, o alguien, se pegaba mas a él.

Se fijo bien y se encontró en la casa de la rubia. Se iba a mover hasta que sintió como alguien lo abrazaba fuertemente del brazo.

Volteo a un lado de él y se encontró con su compañera rubia. Estaba sentada a un lado de él. Tanto él como ella estaban compartiendo la bufanda de Igneel.

Estaba recargada en su hombro y su brazo lo tenía atrapado. El chico solo sonrió más y decidió tapar a ambos con una pequeña cobija.

Cerro sus ojos y recargo su cabeza con la de la chica. Tal vez otros cinco minutos más a lado de ella no harían mal.

* * *

 _ **Yo quisiera alguien así. Pero recuerdo que no quiero salir de mi cama y se me pasa.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Feliz año nuevo.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Martes 29 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
